


The Body

by SalineTrash



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Chinese used, M/M, Medium class AU
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-08
Updated: 2017-08-08
Packaged: 2018-12-12 21:43:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 279
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11745768
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SalineTrash/pseuds/SalineTrash
Summary: 他没有杀死“她”，他的爱保存“她”。





	The Body

清晨的近岸海面上漂来一具浮尸，第一个发现它的是天天去沙滩拾贝壳的傻子。他支支吾吾地和警局里的人比划，磕磕绊绊明白了他意思的只有警长一人。

 

警长说：“他说海边漂来了奇怪的东西。去看看。”他说去看看，但从来不是自己去看看，而是使唤别人去看。所以Hux就去了，穿着天蓝色雨衣，以镇上唯一的法医的身份。

 

没人知道死者漂向哪里，正如没人知道他从何而来。

 

尸体包裹在收紧的高腰连衣裙里，被海水泡发的廉价亚麻韧布看上去像一张薄薄的日本和纸，又像一片沉不下去的塑料。那头海藻一样夹杂着砂砾与碎石的黑发就这样浮在褪色的衣领附近，潮汐裹挟着盐水微生物冲刷已逝之人粗粝的发丝。Hux想起他的不善言辞的妻子，或者说，前妻。他不知道。

 

那并不是一个好女人，大多时候，“她”都疯疯癫癫的。Hux不常用“她”来称呼他的妻子，他用“它”。在医生胶片电影一样的黑白回忆里，那个体格庞大、形容丑陋的妇人几乎不出门见人，总是披散着野草丛一样的黑发，像捡回来的疯狗一样，冲每一个人歇斯底里，要么就是一个人蜷缩在客厅角落，像一台不曾受过照顾的大型盆栽，塌着肩膀啜泣。

 

对此Hux没什么感想。“女人嘛，都是这样。嗝。”酒吧里警长拍着Hux的肩膀，一边这么说，一边醉醺醺地又叫了一杯黄油啤酒。

 

其实Hux从来不喝酒的，他唯一一次食用酒精是在婚礼的晚上。确切的说，那也不是食用。他含了一口烈酒吻“她”，第一次也是最后一次。新婚之夜总该有一些纪念之举，不过Hux的本意倒不是出于纪念，他只是为了消毒。交换唾液的过程中谁知道有多少细菌病毒？谨慎是医者的基本素养。谨慎些总是没错的。

 

他一边回忆一边把尸体翻过来，脚边是他的工具箱，里面有拆解一具尸体所需要的大部分工具，甚至包括一把小折叠钢锯。死者的面容已经被泡发溃烂。那双肿胀不堪的唇让他想起所谓初吻，体验并不是很好，人类口腔热烘烘的臭气、过度挣扎导致的血腥以及浓烈呛鼻的酒味。结婚之后每当他使用酒精，他就想起那个湿漉漉、血淋淋的吻，隔了一层氲氤的大麻烟气朝医生贴过来。他在烟雾中抚摩“她”，像抚摩停尸间里一坨死亡的脂肪。法医再普通不过的日常。

 

Hux用刀划开死者裙摆已经破碎的长裙，他手很稳，下刀一向又快又准，这也得益于他的“病人”们从不会像女人那样哭，或是像孩子那样闹。Hux对妇科和儿科半点好感也没有。但这不妨碍他把他的妻子揽进怀里，也不妨碍他给孩子们一个矜持的父亲式的拥抱。

 

孩子，是的，孩子。他们有两个，一个优雅的女孩儿和一个爱撒娇的男孩儿。Hux抬起手腕，隔着天青色的塑料雨衣看表。医生盘算，结束了今天这场格外耗时间的突发任务之后，他还能再去一趟杂货店。他会给他的女儿买一套新的国际象棋，给他的儿子买一只新的绒绒熊玩偶。他们会乖巧地接过来自父亲的礼物，真正的小淑女和小绅士。

 

医生拉开包裹死人身体的单薄衣物，露出尸体柔软的、微微隆起的腹部。他想到子宫，他想到妻子。那妻子呢？他该给妻子带什么呢？

 

他不知道。他猜“她”也不知道。什么洋服皮鞋，什么流行香水，什么时装杂志……“她”从来没有过什么特别想要的。除了有一次，“她”说，“她”想要一个家。因此Hux一家搬到了这里，这个偏僻又带点诡异气质的海滨小镇。Hux认为，海洋孕育生命，没有什么比海洋更具有家的气质的了。

 

锯子在人肉上划拉，他机械地匀速切割陌生人的小腹，冷冰冰的脂肪包裹蛋白质。

 

嘎——吱——嘎——吱——

 

这理所当然是一具很硬的尸体，尸体总是很硬。在他还是个医学生的时候，Hux从没想过死后的人体原来是这样硬邦邦的，像一捆粗钢棍子束成的柴火。自然啊自然，神奇的自然。

 

现在孩子们在干什么呢？今天是假日，在唱一支咿咿呀呀的歌？或者是推开关上吱呀作响的门在各个房间进出？再或者，被后院的泥土芬芳包裹着肢解一只夏虫？小刀划开轻薄的翅翼，蓝绿色的汁液，被分成七小段的残肢。儿童是天生的艺术家。

 

那妻子呢？他的妻子会在干什么呢？

 

他不知道。Hux从不去想“她”。他已经给了“她”一个家。医生垂着睫毛。那是一个阳光退却的傍晚，他把孩子们接回家里，“她”还没煮好晚饭。他走进厨房，白瓷桌面上长长几道黑灰印记，有的是油烟留下的，有的是干涸凝结的人体血液。“她”独自蜷缩在关着液化气罐子的橱柜脚边吸鼻子，他走近，“她”发抖。盘子里那坨漆黑的东西看上去并不好吃。

 

“你到底想要什么？”丈夫问，听不出喜怒。

 

“我想回家……”妻子如是作答，“……求你，求求你，让我回家吧！”

 

Hux不说话，只是俯身抚摩“她”乱糟糟的黑发。他们贴得那么近，Hux几乎吻到妻子包覆失焦眼球的肿胀眼睑。

 

一只满是伤痕的手拉住Hux的裤管，扯一下，又扯一下。然后掰开尸体早已被人打开的胸腔时Hux稍微没控制住力道，就像他也没能控制住自己不要老是沉入自己的家庭回忆里去那样。用力过猛使得咸涩的海水溅了不少出来，在Hux的雨衣上留下几点湿漉漉的痕迹。

 

死人没有心也没有肾脏生殖器，凶手甚至取走了陌生人的直肠。鬼知道那类罪犯都在想些什么东西。

 

医生带着橡胶手套触碰死者溃烂的颧骨，就像触碰他消失妻子遍布青紫的脸颊。

 

“她”消失在一个大雨滂沱的午夜，赤着脚，浑身上下只包裹着一条枣红色的旧亚麻裙。“她”消失在小镇失魂落魄的街道上，像一块被踩成黑色的粉红口香糖被无情铲去。“她”消失在前往海边的方向，把丈夫孩子与家统统抛在脑后。Hux目送“她”离去，“她”没回过头。

 

一位落跑的妻子。一位失格的母亲。

 

可怜的。

 

可怜一个家。

 

但其实他不怎么想起“她”的——直到Hux分包扔完工作垃圾，他才后知后觉地意识到这件事。他想他大概还是爱“她”的。“她”求他让“她”回家，于是他就把“她”带回了家，哪怕他一直没记住“她”的名字。Kyro……Kylo？还是别的什么？他不知道。他也不需知道。他只要知道“她”曾是他的妻子、偷盗般一边呜咽一边为他带来两个孩子就够了。然后他拿出电话，告诉警长海边什么都没有。又及，雨后的海风很是凉爽，他不由自主地在这儿打了个舒服的小盹。警长大笑出声。

 

工作结束以后Hux又去了杂货店。他买了象棋、玻璃罐子、福尔马林、毛绒熊和牙刷。医生雨过后天空般的青色雨衣在入店之前早已被脱下抛弃。没有人问他的妻子在哪。当他回家时，孩子们从顺地迎上来。没有人问他们的母亲在哪。

 

只有Hux家里狭小的书房书架上又多了一件独特藏品。一段紫色柔软、被碘酒临时跑过便又泡在福尔马林里的无主直肠。它泡在那里，还带着新鲜的血丝，像一个被剪开的小袋子飘在一罐子空气中一样。

 

医生知道那属于谁。

 

他培养“她”，像精心雕刻一尊完美如大卫像的理想主义妻子。他想他也许仍爱“她”，不论何种形式与外在。

 

在送出礼物之前他最终只来得及给孩子们一个不干不净的拥抱。

 

Hux家的午餐时间到了。

 

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
